1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic document reading device, that is to a device such as an electronic book which presents a document to a user on a display to enable the user to read the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
We have previously described a form of electronic document reading device in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/138,748, PCT Appl. No. PCT/GB2006/050235, and United Kingdom Patent Appl. Nos. GB0702347.6 and GB0802805.2, each of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
Background prior art relating to electronic document reading devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,124,851, 6,124,851, and 6,021,306, and U.S. patent Appl. Publ. Nos. 2004/0201633, 2006/0133664, 2006/0125802, 2006/0139308, 2006/0077190, 2005/0260551, 2005/0151742, and 2006/0119615. Prior art relating to displays can be found in European Patent No. EP0283235A, United Kingdom Patent No. GB2214342A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,662.